The cytolytic toxin of the pneumococcus (pneumolysin) has been identified as the agent responsible for the toxic effects observed on instillation or intracorneal injection of crude pneumococcal cell extract. Work in progress involves large scale production of the agent, more extensive investigation of its purity and mechanism of action, and a survey of the effects of administering various agents on the toxic manifestations of the cytolysin.